Swimming
The Swimming event involved robots swimming along the surface a 25 metre long swimming pool with human or animal like movements. There was a subclass of the Swimming competition called the Submersed Swimming where each competitor needed to travel under the water. Entrants 2000 *Calypso *Lemming *Cyber Shark *Flower Bot *Snappy *K.I.P. *Sarj 2001 *Techno Duck *Swimosaurus *Froggit *Fat Salamander *Flippersaurus *Techno Tyrant *Roboducky *Wave Cutter *Aqua Bot *Quackers *Dippy Flippy *Mike the Swimmer *Splashing Fun Barbie *Gums *The Destroyer *Quack Attack 2 *Jawz *Orca *Robobob *Dinoduck *Eric the Eel *XLR8 *Deus Ex Piscina *Robo Duck *Lawrence the Learner *Manta Ray *Hydra *Water Boatman *Quack Attack *Swimatron *Flog the Frog *Speed *Armless *Gemima Paddleduck *Swimbot *Mr S Wim *Erica's Body Parts *Robocod *Fred the Frog *Bob *Keeler Carrot *S.N.A.P. *Beast Of A Machine *Belfast Gem *Westgator *Silver Sword *The Bomb *Jack the Flipper 2002 *Jigosaurus *Turn Turtle *Roboduck *Bouy-Ant *Stealth Stingray *Sewme-Nator *Nautilus Mega-Kid *Supersonicsquiddy *K9000 II *Linford Lobster *Flying Donkey *Hydra 2 *Robomaran *Alison *Tad 1 *Mammoth *Hippocrit *Pete the Penguin *Calypso *Water Babe *Cyber Duck *Crocotron *Eric the Eel II *Erica 2 *Splash *Hydrodeuce *Cetacea *Bob *Bermuda *Molly Nessie Green *??? *Froggit *??? *??? *??? *Tango *Leggy Peggy *??? *Westgator *Quack 1 *Turtle Duck *Swimosaurus *Sir Roboat Sinksalot 2003 *??? *Calypso *Hippocrit *??? *??? *Turtle Duck *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Barking Frog *Sadie *Bouy-Ant *Stumpy *Duffield Platypus *??? *Draco Duck *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Milford Duck *??? *??? *??? Medalists *Calypso (Gold, 2000) *K9000 (Gold, 2001) *Calypso (Silver, 2001) *Brutosaurus (Bronze, 2001) *Marlin (Gold, 2002) *Brutosaurus (Silver, 2002) *Doggy Paddle Deluxe (Bronze, 2002) *Shakey (Gold, 2003) *Robo Duck (Silver, 2003) *Cyber Duck 2 (Bronze, 2003) Results 2000 *Calypso vs Lemming : Calypso won *Cyber Shark vs Flower Bot : Cyber Shark won *Kip vs Sarj vs Snappy : Snappy won *Calypso vs Snappy vs Cyber Shark : Calypso won 2001 *Techno Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Froggit vs Fat Salamander vs Flippersaurus: Swimosaurus won (1:45.17 secs) *Techno Tyrant vs Roboducky vs Wave Cutter vs Aqua Bot vs Quackers: Roboducky won (1:02.41 sec) *Dippy Flippy vs Mike the Swimmer vs Splashing Fun Barbie vs Gums vs The Destroyer: Dippy Flippy won (55.73 secs) *Quack Attack 2 vs Jawz vs Orca vs Robobob vs Dinoduck: Robobob won (1:02.55 secs) *Eric the Eel vs XLR8 vs Deus Ex Piscina vs Robo Duck vs Lawrence the Learner: XLR8 won (4:56.71 secs) *Manta Ray vs Hydra vs Water Boatman vs Quack Attack vs Swimatron: Hydra won (59.28 secs) *K9000 vs Flog the Frog vs Speed vs Armless vs Gemima Paddleduck: K9000 won (21.91 secs, new WR) *Swimbot vs Brutosaurus vs Mr S Wim vs Erica's Body Parts vs Robocod: Brutosaurus won (34.25 secs) *Fred the Frog vs Bob vs Keeler Carrot vs S.N.A.P. vs Beast Of A Machine: S.N.A.P. won (1:47.46 secs) *Belfast Gem vs Calyspo vs Westgator vs Silver Sword vs The Bomb vs Jack the Flipper: Calypso won (19.60 secs, new WR) *S.N.A.P. vs Robobob vs Swimosaurus vs K9000 vs Dippy Flippy: K9000 won (23.49 secs) with Dippy Flippy also qualifying (59.03 secs) *Calypso vs Roboducky vs Brutosaurus vs XLR8 vs Hydra: Calypso won (20.27 secs) with Brutosaurus also qualifying (33.19 secs) *Dippy Flippy vs Calypso vs Brutosaurus vs K9000: K9000 won (21.00secs) with Calypso coming second (21.16 secs) and Brutosaurus third (31.77 secs) 2002 *Jigosaurus vs Turn Turtle vs Roboduck vs Bouy-Ant vs Stealth Stingray: Roboduck won (19.40, new WR) with Bouy-Ant coming second (35.97 secs) *Sewme-Nator vs Nautilus Mega-Kid vs Supersonicsquiddy vs K9000 II vs Linford Lobster: Nautilus Mega-Kid won (31.19 secs) with K9000 II coming second (49.03 secs) *Flying Donkey vs Hydra 2 vs Robomaran vs Alison vs Tad 1: Tad 1 won (47.15 secs) with Hydra 2 also qualifying (1:00.00 secs) *Mammoth vs Hippocrit vs Pete the Penguin vs Calypso vs Water Babe: Hippocrit won (28.25 secs) with Pete the Penguin also qualifying (1:00.50 secs) *Cyber Duck vs Crocotron vs Eric the Eel II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe vs Erica 2: Doggy Paddle Deluxe won (16.34 secs, new WR) with Cyber Duck coming second (22.38 secs) *Splash vs Hydrodeuce vs Cetacea vs Brutosaurus vs Bob: Brutosaurus won (16.41 secs) with Hydrodeuce coming second (24.09 secs) *Bermuda vs Molly Nessie Green vs ??? vs Froggit vs ???: Molly Nessie Green won (41.30 secs) with Bermuda coming second (did not finish) *??? vs ??? vs Tango vs Leggy Peggy vs ??? vs ???: Tango won (21.07 secs) with Leggy Peggy coming second (22.03 secs) *Quack 1 vs Marlin vs Turtle Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Sir Roboat Sinksalot: Marlin won (11.47 secs) with Turtle Duck coming second *Hippocrit vs Molly Nessie Green vs K9000 II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe: Doggy Paddle Deluxe won (15.56 secs) *Leggy Peggy vs Hydrodeuce vs Roboduck vs Tango vs Tad 1: Roboduck won (18.53 secs) * vs : won * vs : won * vs : Marlin won (11.12 secs, new WR) with Brutosaurus coming second, Doggy Paddle Deluxe coming third and Rododuck fourth (18.85 secs). 2003 *??? vs Cyber Duck 2 vs Calypso vs Hippocrit: Cyber Duck 2 won (17.53 secs) *??? vs Turtle Duck vs ??? vs ???: Turtle Duck won (19.28 secs) *??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Barking Frog: Barking Frog won (25.12 secs) *Sadie vs Bouy-Ant vs Stumpy vs Duffield Platypus: Bouy-Ant won (11.22 secs) *??? vs Draco Duck vs ??? vs ???: Draco Duck won (36.47 secs) *??? vs Robo Duck vs ??? vs ???: Robo Duck won (15.83 secs) *??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Milford Duck: Milford Duck won (27.54 secs) *Shakey vs ??? vs ??? vs ???: Shakey won (14.71 secs) *Cyber Duck 2 vs Shakey vs Robo Duck vs Draco Duck: Shakey won (14.00 secs) *Turtle Duck vs Bouy-Ant vs Barking Frog vs Milford Duck: Turtle Duck won (18.60 secs) *Cyber Duck 2 vs Shakey vs Robo Duck vs Turtle Duck: Shakey won (12.59 secs) Category:Competitions in Techno Games